


Prickly

by quietnight



Series: Inktober 2018 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brick Purse Pin Up, Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, a study by S. G. Rogers, how many people can i piss off if i hike my skirt up another half inch, there's definitely half a brick in that purse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight





	Prickly

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/43734962250/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
